leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Custom Champion: Protos, the Source
"Protos" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. Protos is a cloaked man covering his energy formed body from exposure to others sight. He was once a revered scientist from the Piltover who devotes his life in making a new form of "energy with unlimited source". Due to unforeseen event a tragic happened where his experiment explodes and his body is fully exposed in the unstabled energy. With this, his physical body transformed into a form of energy. Abilities New= will store the amount that stack infinitely. It will trigger after taking damage from Enemy Champion or Enemy Structures, which converts the amount into for 2.5 seconds. |description2= Taking auto-attack damages from Enemy Champion or Enemy Turrets will reduce by 1 second. |cooldown= 45 }} }} He will become energized for 4 seconds, granting bonus and additional on his next basic attack or spell cast. |description2= Energized basic attack will become non-projectiled and apply for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= }} units}} |leveling2= }} |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= Mana }} }} Dashes toward the target direction, become while dashing and grant bonus }} for 4 seconds. |description2= Basic Attack on Enemy Champion while is on-effect will reduce this spell's by . |leveling= }} }} |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} }} Release an electric energy at his surroundings dealing and reduce their }} for 5 seconds. |leveling= }} }} |effect radius= 300 |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype= Mana }} }} Empower himself for seconds}} gaining bonus , deal bonus and his Spell will apply to target. Which this effect cannot occur at the same target more than once every few seconds. |leveling= }} of target's missing health}}}} seconds}} |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 5 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana }} }} |-|Old= Growing Energy:}} Gain bonus of her spells. |description2= Energy Gatherer:}} Protos second resource is }}. }} }} Next basic attack will gain bonus and deal additional . |description2= Bonus are increased by . |description3= If this skill is released to Enemy Champion it refunds half of }}. |leveling= }} |leveling2= |max range at lvl 18| }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Energy }} }} Dashes a Non-Fixed Distance toward the target position. Every Enemy Champion he encounter will also reduce global by 1 second. |description2= Every unit distance travelled beyond the minimum distance costs additional }}. Minimum dash distance is increased by . |leveling= |Minimum Dash Distance at lvl 18| }} |leveling2= }} |cooldown= 0.5 seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= energy }} }} Gain a }} for 4 seconds and when it breaks an energized power is released in his surroundings dealing and apply . |description2= Explosion are imcreased by . |leveling= }} seconds}} }} |effect radius= 400 |cooldown= |cost= 65 |costtype= Energy }} }} Empower himself for 8 seconds gaining bonus , increase }} and percentage of his damage output are converted into }}. |leveling= }} (+4% per 100 AP)}} as bonus Ability Power}} of output damage}} |cooldown= |cost= NO |costtype= cost }} }} |-|Older= :}} Gain bonus of her spells. |description2= :}} Protos does not use mana but instead he store up to a maximum of as his secondary resource. |description3= Protos could restore }} charge for every 10 unit travelled. And }} for every unit killed. }} }} Next basic attack will gain bonus and deal additional . |description2= Bonus are increased by . |description3= cost are conaumed after cast. |leveling= }} |leveling2= |max range at lvl 18| }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Surge }} }} Dashes a Non-Fixed Distance toward the target position consuming charge of equal to the dash distance. Minimum dash distance on every cast is 250 units. |cooldown= 0.5 seconds |cost= (Dash Distance) |costtype= Surge Cost }} }} Protos'damaging spell and marks the target with for . The mark charges from 0% and on reaching 100% charge, target dealt , and . |description2= Charge have interactions with his abilities and basic attacks. *Basic Attack charges . *This spell's active marks unit and instantly apply 25% charge. * will apply charge in addition to auto-attack. * apply 15% charge to encountered marked unit during dash. *Marked unit charges by for every second at Protos' 1000 unit and this range is increased by . |description3= Gain a that ignores incoming damage and return to the attacker. |leveling= }} seconds}} |leveling3= }} |cooldown= |cost= 10 |costtype= Surge }} }} Empower himself gaining bonus and grant bonus effects on his abilities for 10 seconds. * will deal increased . * will gain charge twice the effect. * mark will apply additional charge. |leveling= }} }} per application}} |cooldown= |cost= NO |costtype= cost }} }}